Wolf of Zero
by Kytranis
Summary: Saito starts out as a spiritually powerful, cocky and fearless werewolf, so let's see what happens when Louise drags him completely out of his element. This could prove to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

(Insert standard copyright avoidance phrase and punchline)

"Words"

/Thoughts/

**POWERS!**

Story!

/An explosion... Again. Did I mess up? Oh I hope not Kirche will never let me live it down... Wait I see something it's a.../ "Wolf?" Louise Françoise de la Bamue le Blanc de la Vallière otherwise known as Louise the Zero, or just Louise or Zero looked on in hope and finally relief. "A black wolf familiar... thank you god." She muttered lower then anyone could hear her.

"Alright whose the one with dynamite and a death wish?" the wolf asked in a young sounding voice as it picked itself up. /What the hell? There're no chemicals in the air... Makes it smell nice and crisp, but still where on earth is there no pollution?/ the wolf thought to himself as he glanced around. /A castle... What the hell?/ "Two moons... I'm not on my world anymore am I?" the wolf asked looking up at the sky.

"No you were summoned to serve as Ms. Vallière's familiar. Although I must say I am impressed with you Louise, summoning a talking wolf is quite an achievement on par with Ms. Kirche's salamander." Mr. Colbert said smiling at her gently and Louise stood up a little straighter.

"Wait one god damned minute. Familiar? As in one of those half baked magical animals that's no better then a slave? You honestly expect me to let myself go through that kind of crap? Well guess what Baldy, Pinko I'm not anyone's pet wolf and you can take your magic sticks and shove them up yourselves sideways!" the wolf spat it's eyes glowing yellow. "And for your information..." The wolf said as it started to stand upright stretching out and clothing appearing over its disappearing fur as its bones muscles and skin resettled. "I am a werewolf!" he announced as he settled in a full human form. (Think Saito from the series but with slitted eyes instead.) A stunned silence followed this revelation.

"What? You can't tell me that you mages know nothing of therianthropes its common lore." Saito said and a few people shook their heads and he sighed. "Alright then... I am a werewolf a type of therianthrope. Therianthrope directly translated from Latin is..."

"Animal Human, directly translated from the language of magic." Mr. Colbert said in awe causing the Saito to blink.

"Exactly, long story short I'm a born and bred shapeshifter with spiritual abilities." Saito said grinning.

"Well in any case you are my familiar now and I order you to take wolf form again." Louise said importantly and Saito gave her the finger.

"Up yours human, give me five good reasons to do anything you say." Saito said sneering at her causing Kirche to laugh at her.

"Hahahahah oh Louise you never cease to amuse. A familiar that won't obey! It's so stupid!" Kirche shouted out and laughed joined by most of the class and their familiars.

**"FIRE! ANSWER MY CALL!"** Saito shouted out and a rolling ball of fire shot out of his hand and expanded as it rolled towards Kirche, in a matter of seconds it was four stories tall and hot enough to melt steel to slag. Mr. Colbert got over his shock in half a moment and sent a beam of blue fire through the rapidly advancing fireball combining and redirecting them to burst against the castle wall scorching the granite red hot. "Nice shot, making blue fire that easily is nothing to sneeze at, especially without an invocation." Saito said raising an eyebrow to re-examine Mr. Colbert taking into account his fire powers.

"How did you do that? All I could tell was that it wasn't magic." Mr. Colbert said in a deadly tone.

"I already told you, I have spiritual power. For a human they would equal what you call magic, but it comes out differently for my kind, same coin different side." Saito said shrugging.

"Why did you attack my student?"

"All of my kind are taught that an insult equals a challenge, she insulted me and I accepted the challenge and initiated the duel." Saito said calmly. "There are actually two breeds of Therianthrope the Forsaken and the Pure. The Forsaken take insults as challenges. The Pure see them as a reason to kill the offender."

"Forsaken? Pure? What do you mean by that?" Mr. Colbert asked and Saito sighed.

"That's on a need to know basis and no human needs to know." Saito said grinning. "Anyways do you think it would be at all possible for me to return to my home world? Are there any active spirit gates or the like?" Saito asked and Mr. Colbert shook his head. Saito sighed and turned to face Louise. "All right looks like you trapped me here for a while. How can you make me being your guardian worth my while?" Saito asked staring at Louise.

"Uh-um..."

"Will you respect me and treat me as an equal?"

"Um yes?"

"Will you make no foolish demands of me, nor violate my sense of honour?"

"Certainly."

"Then I will gladly stand by your side young magister." Saito said with a slight bow as he shifted back into wolf form. "So if you would be so kind as to show me to where I can sleep it's nearing midnight in my world." Saito asked and Louise nodded. "By the way my name is Hiraga Saito. Just call me Saito." He said as he walked by Louise's side up to her room where he jumped on top of the bed near the foot, spun around once and fell asleep while murmuring a dozy "Thank you."

Headmaster's office

"Hmm quite troubling, such a powerful familiar is incredibly unbalancing. Still this could be a valuable learning experience for many of the students, magic is a powerful tool but relying on it totally is simple foolishness, not to mention the overbearing pride that many students have on the accomplishments of their parents and attributing it to themselves..." The headmaster Osman said as he took a drag from his pipe just for it to be levitated away from him by his secretary. He calmly breathed out the white cloud that had been in his lungs and stroked his long white beard.

"Still we cannot disregard such an obvious finding! Something that powerful, human or not is very dangerous and the law states that all discoveries of highly magical nature are to be reported to the crown, but something like this is... unprecedented." Mr. Colbert said and Osman sighed.

"Which is why we will keep silent about this, we do not need that... boy... being used to fight a war that has nothing to do with him or us. If they discover him on their own... we will claim he is not of this world and by proxy doesn't apply to that law furthermore if his abilities are truly not magic. Then we can claim a simple technicality. If worst comes to worst we hide him as a student or a simple wolf." Osman said and Mr. Colbert nodded. "Ms. Longueville I trust you to inform the staff to keep their lips tight about this."

"Of course Mr. Osman." She said as she wrote it down.

Authors Notes

Alright I think I've found a fanfiction style. Mod the everloving crap out of one character and see what can happen from there. In this Saito is a spiritualist werewolf that doesn't take crap from anyone, he's a freaking Alpha werewolf and isn't taking any shit, but he is smart enough to know when to calm the hell down and take stock of what's going on. His family is atrociously powerful tot he point that Saito's little stunt to Kirche was a low-medium level amount of power. Imagine high level.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just a nineteen year old collage student the most expensive thing I own is a '95 van and certainly not the rights to this.

"speech"

/Thoughts/

**Powers!**

Story!

Louise woke up and felt something was off, she didn't open her eyes but she ran through a mental checklist and couldn't think of anything until there was an itch in her left foot. She squirmed a little before she realized her feet were warm and underneath a medium sized black wolf that was breathing slowly and starting to wake up. /Oh right I summoned a familiar yesterday... Saito the wolf... no he's a werewolf a person too... and a mage... and on my bed... a mage on my bed.../ "GYAA!" she shrieked when she realized she was sharing her bed with a complete stranger.

Saito nearly jumped out of his fur and was looking around frantically trying to figure out what the hell was wrong. "Good grief you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What are you still doing on my bed!?" She demanded and he still in wolf-shape raised an eyebrow.

"You should have told me to get off." He said simply as he stepped off the bed yawned and stretched, transforming as he went and ended up with one arm extended over his head with the other popping the elbow, he then did the same to the other arm. "So do you want me to wait outside or something?" He asked and now she raised an eyebrow.

"What why?" she asked and he grinned wolfishly.

"Well I'm assuming you're about to change into something other then that frilly nearly transparent..." he said his grin widening.

"Out!" she ordered her face flaming in embarrassment.

"Cyo" he said cheerfully and he stood outside the room snickering for a minute before he took a deep breath to enjoy the clean air. He picked out the scent of cinnamon and burnt pine and turned his head to see the girl he shot the fireball at yesterday. She marched right up to him and stared at him crossly.

"I don't know how much she paid you but you're not fooling anyone, I know that you're some mage who owes her family a favour so you're pretending to be some hot stuff summoning for her to get prestige." She said smugly and Saito smiled at her.

"Well then Miss...?"

"Kirche"

"Miss Kirche I would like to know why you are so desperate to be better then Louise? I am indeed a werewolf and was summoned by her." Saito said and she huffed.

"Then explain that nasty bit of fire magic yesterday hmm? The castle wall has a scorch mark the size of a dragon!"

"Then explain how I did it without a wand?" Saito asked and snickered when she sputtered. "Kirche" he said putting his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. "I was weaned on spiritual power and had my family's honour and sense of duty drilled into me since birth. I am indeed a werewolf and a spiritualist. Now, you can either accept that and understand that Louise managed to one up you this time, or you can go into denial and make a complete ass out yourself, the choice is yours." Saito said just as Louise came out of her room fully dressed in the schools uniform still blushing slightly.

"Ah Louise good timing, I was just having a chat with out mutual friend here and I believe she's had a change of heart." Saito said and he gently pushed Kirche towards Louise who staggered to a halt a few steps away.

"Hmph! Just because you got a better familiar doesn't mean you're not The Zero anymore!" She said walking off in a huff and Saito sighed.

"What was that about!?" Louise demanded and Saito levelled a stern gaze at her.

"I could ask the same thing! What did you do to deserve the nickname Zero!?" Saito demanded and Louise looked at him in rage and pain. "Or what you didn't do..." Saito said as he recognized that look.

"How do you..."

"I don't... let's leave it at that and get breakfast." Saito said and she nodded and led the way to the dinning hall and Saito gave out a piercing whistle. "Man ritzy, you spared no expense here. The only other things you could have done is plated everything in solid gold." Saito said grinning

"Don't be foolish, that would be horribly tacky." Louise said and Saito rolled his eyes. She sat down daintily and Saito pulled out his chair with a screech and sat down with his legs wide open. People stared.

"I have a sense of honour and powers rivalling magic, but I'm still part animal." He said with a grin as he began to help himself to almost everything in reach. He ate with so much speed Louise's jaw dropped and all she could think was /How is he not getting half of it on his face!?/

"You are absolutely disgusting!" Guiche said walking up behind Saito with a look of contempt (A.N. Unless I describe them otherwise all characters look the same as in cannon)

Saito took a deep breath through his nose and adopted a disgusted look himself as he turned to face Guiche. "Coming from the guy cheating on no less then five girls? I'm insulted." Saito said levelling his gaze at Guiche letting him know full well with that one look that he knew without a doubt.

"What are you talking about? He's with Montrancy." Louise said and Saito smirked.

"Then why can I smell a total of five women all his age on him? Oh by the way, the smells of the five is a smell of lust." Saito said grinning with his eyes shifting left and right to catch the expressions on everyone's faces and snickered. /I think I'm going to like it here, no one calling me a mangy mutt or animal right's activists giving me an earful. That and these people are fun and seem to have some kind of honour... I'm going to enjoy myself./

"How dare you imply that I have been unfaithful I'll have you know that I..."

"You're currently seeing the blond with the bow over there as well as the brunette over there." Saito said pointing to the girls in question. "As well as her... her... and her." He said pointing from one girl to the next with his nose leading him along, he then grinned viciously as he saw Guiche break off in a cold sweat.

"I challenge you to a duel of honour you lying monster!" Guiche declared pulling a glove out of his pocket and making to slap Saito with it but it was dodged.

"When and where pimp?" Saito asked and a few eyebrows were raised.

"What's a pimp?" Louise asked and Saito motioned for her to lean close and he whispered in her ear, then she slapped him her face flaming. "Don't you dare use that term here!" She half shouted.

"Heh heh heh sorry, but it is kinda fitting he's only one step away from..." Saito said grinning widely and Louise slapped him again and he snickered. He breathed deeply before turning back to Guiche "So where and when?"

"What is a pimp?" Guiche asked through clenched teeth and Saito broke down laughing as Louise turned red.

"Guiche don't use that term!" Louise shouted at him and Saito laughed even harder.

"Oh man I love it here." Saito said with a mischievous grin before getting a few more mouthfuls of food in. "Hey Louise mind if I wander a bit? You know get to know the lay of the land?" Saito asked stretching and falling forwards only to hit the ground on all fours as a wolf.

"What about the duel with Guiche?" Louise asked and Saito snickered.

"There's no honour or really anything but a sadist's sense of humour in slapping down someone so weak." Saito said motioning to the now sputtering and enraged Guiche.

"Outside the dinning hall now." Guiche said his voice filled with poison and Saito shrugged and followed him out grinning in his wolfshape.

"So should I punch you out or bite your leg off?" Saito asked as he scratched behind his ears in the classic dog style.

"As if I were to lower myself to fight like a commoner, but for an animal like you I suppose it's a normal course of the day." Guiche said as he summoned a bronze golem.

"You know calling someone who spends half his time as a wolf an animal isn't much of an insult." Saito deadpanned and a few people chuckled. Guiche growled and the golem charged Saito and he expanded to massive proportions and a ripped and ferocious man-wolf hybrid had the golem pinned to the ground under one vicious clawed hand. He was easily ten metres tall and his proportions made a professional bodybuilder look weak. "So do you want to keep going or do I need to rip you in half?"Saito asked his voice deep, powerful, and full of menace.

"That is enough!" A commanding voice rung out and the headmaster walked in. "Guiche the Bronze you will dispel the golem, werewolf Saito please return to human size and shape." Osman commanded and the golem disappeared in a flash of light as Saito shrunk to human form but kept the wolf ears and tail getting a few girls to stare at him with hearts in their eyes. Osman raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged. "Now you two will not come to blows again." He said sternly.

"So does that mean that we can fight people just not each other?" Saito asked grinning again and Guiche smirked this time, he felt a tingle run up his spine as someone grabbed onto his tail and started stroking it.

"It's soft..." Tabitha said quietly with a very faint blush.

"Of course it is I take extra care to wash it." Saito said not pulling his tail away but Tabitha drew back blushing a little more. Kirche began whispering to Tabitha who then blushed deeper and tried to hide it in a book.

"Ahem, now that that's over I would like for you students to gather up your familiars, you have today off to bond with them." Osman said and Saito fell over laughing.

"Oh my god man that sounds so bad!!" he said between gales of laughter.

"Oh? How so?" Osman asked and Saito walked up to him and motioned for him to lean closer.

"It sounds like your telling me and Louise to have bondage based sex. Bondage is where you tie up your partner, maybe whip them a little, kinky leather whole nine yards you old pervert." Saito told him and Osman began chuckling too.

"Well I'm sorry if I gave you such a mental image when I said that you would be bonding (both snickered) with Louise, I meant spend time and get to know each other. Not (he snickered again and Saito palmed his face knowing what was coming) bondage." Osman concluded and Saito groaned.

"Dude saying those things out loud is just asking for pain." Saito said weariy as he shook his head, palm still firmly in place.

"In your world perhaps but it is an unknown term here so I look forwards to using it." Osman said and Saito sighed again. The students dispersed to gather up their familiars and Louise walked up to Saito with one eyebrow raised.

"What's bondage?" She asked and Saito grinned.

"That's between me and Old Osman. So we were doing something?" Saito asked his ears perking up then flattening at the squeal the girls gave off at the sight. "Let's get away from them shall we?" He asked taking her arm and leading her to an empty two person table.

"Wait! Hey don't drag me around! It's undignified!" she protested and Saito sighed.

"Better then having those girls squealing at me like that, it's painful! These ears aren't for show you know." Saito explained as she started to sit down with a huff. "Well at least you're not a squealer a moaner maybe and hopefully not a screamer." He muttered then took a quick glance around. "Don't look now but we're about to become very popular." He told her and her head spun around to see Guiche, Tabitha, Kirche, Montrancy and their familiars.

"A midget salamander, a runt of a wyvern, an overfed rodent and a toad... wow Louise you beat the ever loving crap out of your classmates when it came to summoning." Saito said just loud enough for them to overhear.

"Excuse me! But how is Flame a midget? Salamanders rarely grow any larger then this." Kirche demanded indignantly. "And just how is Tabitha's fully grown wind dragon a runt!?"

"Salamander eggs are about that size on my world. And the only dragon species that small are the Yuugrin strain and the Kut-kor breeds both considered runty dragons compared to the Ratin, Skilaro, Tyrantor, or Shinto." Saito explained but the glaring continued.

"And just what pray tell are those dragon races?"Kirche asked and Saito grinned.

"The Yuugrin are fish like dragons that live in either sand or water, the sand ones have nasty tempers. They move at impressive speeds and spit what they swim in with enough force to shatter boulders. The Kut-kor are bird like dragons that spit fire and move at near unrivalled speeds, they have rotten tempers but can be tamed and their peck is strong enough to carve off caves into the mountains they live in. The Ratin are colossal red dragons with the smallest adult ever being thirty metres long. Ratin breath out balls of fire the size of a Kut-kor and hunt them and Yuugrin on a regular basis, they have poisonous tail barbs with the males a paralyzing venom and the females a deadly neurotoxin. They are fiercely territorial and very protective of their young. Those are the one's I've personally hunted down." Saito explained reminiscing.

"A-and the Skilaro, Tyranto and Shinto?" Guiche asked shaking.

"I only know here say and what I've read. Skilaro are snow dragons who use electricity for their attacks, they usually use their wing claws to help them run around at incredible speeds and have long whip like tails. Their usually docile unless provoked but vicious when on the offensive. The Tyranto are air dragons that dwell only on the tallest mountains. I've seen one fly overhead once and it's tail alone was fifty metres long with a forty metre body and wings so huge that they were easily two hundred metres each. I've heard that the roar alone of these creatures can shatter rocks and cause avalanches but I've never seen it myself." Saito said before taking a breath and shuddering.

"And the Shinto?" Siesta asked, she had arrived shortly after everyone else and was caught up in what he was saying.

"They aren't technically dragons but crabs. They are so huge that even a Tyranto with its wings fully outstretched is dwarfed by them. There's only about twenty of them in the whole world but it's already way too many they are so large that only one creature preys on them and under normal circumstances its name is whispered only in fear. Now a Shinto actually lives in old ancient Leviathan skulls. Now a Shinto is about a thousand metres high on its long spindly legs with its body being two hundred metres around. It feeds thanks to a spear like barb it shoots out of its body to spear Yuugrin and other dragon species for food and reel them in near its pincers and mouth." Saito said with a tone of horror and his audience gulped knowing what was coming but not who was asking.

"What is a Leviathan?" Tabitha asked softly and Saito shuddered.

"A huge creature that dwells in the deepest, darkest, and most dangerous depths of the ocean, no one's ever seen a live one, no one wants to. A dead one was found once and it was easily three thousand metres long, armour plated, muscle bound, spiked, horned and amphibious. They go by other names too, Sea Tyrants, Tarrasque, Titans, and the Great Grandfather of all Monsters." Saito said now in a dead serious drone of fear that had everyone nearby in chills.

"How could anyone live in the same world as those monsters? Do therianthropes live underground to avoid them?" Louise asked and everyone nodded but Saito shook his head grinning.

"I can live in the same world because almost every Therian and Human lives on a different continent then the dragon races and the Leviathans are so far down that they don't even notice ocean transports. The air around the Monster Continent is so full of currents that you can't fly there and only a Shinto or saltwater Yuugrin can cross the ocean to the other continents but they usually tick off something in the deeps and disappear. I won't lie though Therian's originated on the monster continent but when they were pressed they sent out a small team of explorers whose ship was struck by lightning. They washed ashore in the British Empire war was about to spark because Therians spoke only the tongue of animals when a young stowaway Therian with a hawk form learned the language and acted as a translator. A month later the great fleet came to the continent and brought back all the Therian tribes. We've spread throughout the world since using peace war sabotage and diplomacy to integrate ourselves in every level of society." Saito explained.

"I don't get it, with that kind of firepower Therians should have stomped down on the monsters and crushed them underfoot." Kirche said pointing to the scorch mark on the wall and Saito sighed.

"My kind were only able to develop spiritual powers after we left our homelands. We just didn't have time to grow them with the entire clan fighting for their lives every day. There's just no time for philosophy or meditation when you have a ten metre carnivore breathing down your neck." Saito said grinning while leaning back.

"I guess that makes sense... but what did you mean yesterday about being forsaken and who are the pure?" Kirche asked again and Saito sighed.

"It's a need to know basis and no human needs to know, I've said it once I'll say it a million times more, but what I will tell you is that the pure hate the forsaken with a passion and humans for that matter." Saito said a little bitterly and there was a silence at this.

Author's note.

What do you think of they Therian's History? Pretty good eh?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Familiar of Zero series and if I did this would be cannon. I would like to thank CelestialExplorer for his little Walking Encyclopaedia rant it got me back on track with a recurring joke that I was planning to use then forgot. Thanks Man!

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

**Powers and Magic!** Translated of course.

Story!

Saito's interrogation by the group was over after a couple hours and Louise had one burning question to ask. "Why are you telling everyone so much? And hinting at things you won't tell us?" she asked as they were walking to her next class, Alchemy. Saito gave her a fanged grinned and snickered.

"Is that a command young magister?" He asked leering at her a little making her hot under the collar.

"Yes now answer the damn question." Louise said blushing and turning away, Saito snickered again.

"Certainly. You see it's my way of dealing with all this crap." Saito said frowning a little

"Hunh?" Louise said intelligently.

"Think about it. You dragged me across an unimaginable distance from my friends and family, from my home and world. It's a shit load to deal with so I try and change the area around me a bit by pumping it full of knowledge then rubbing it in people's faces when they forget. I used to be called the Book Wolf because I can remember everything I've ever read, at home I'd rub that in everyone's face but here..." he said a little depressed.

"No one can be expected to know those kinds of things. So... what was your world like? Where you lived?" Louise asked and Saito gave her a surprised look then shrugged.

"It was a lot more advanced then this. If we go by technology alone this world is about seven hundred years behind. If we put magic into the mix too then you're nearly two thousand years in the dust compared to what I'm used to. It's like I was dragged into an ancient history textbook or something... Tell you what, I don't know the written language around here but I do know some of the basics of wand and staff magic which is what you use. You tutor me and I try to figure out why shit keeps blowing up around you. Deal?" he asked holding out his hand and Louise timidly took it.

"So why have you been so aggressive? You seem calm then..."

"I'm out of my element, I don't know what else to do! So I'm just going with my gut and it says show them who's Alpha! I-I've caught the scent of things I've never smelt before and I know their alive. My world has been flipped upside down put in a blender on Frappé mixed with something I'm completely clueless about and handed back to me! I don't know what to do with this! I'm nervous, I'm scared and it's taking everything I've got not to go wolf and dash off to the nearest forest for a few years." Saito said in a panicked tone. "Hell I don't even know why I'm opening up to you! I barely know you!"

They continued walking in silence for a few minutes until Saito caught sight of Old Osman walking by with half of his face bright red Saito just gave him a deadpanned look. "You asked someone to have Bondage with you didn't you?"

"Yes... it seems that Bondage is not as much of an unknown term as we assumed." Osman said and Saito snickered at him.

"I told you not to use it, but hey better you then me." Saito said smirking and Old Osman just walked off rubbing his cheek.

"I have one more question." Louise said and Saito turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "If you're not going to talk about the differences between the Forsaken and the Pure then why bring them up?" Louise asked and Saito looked melancholy.

"In my world humans have been asking about the difference for centuries. I was bringing a bit of it here when I started the rumour mills. Don't tell anyone, just lord it over them but there is no such thing. The Pure are gone, extinct. They're the ones that decided to remain "Pure" and they stayed on the monster continent, my kind are those that "Forsook" it and left. Remember though the only reason I told you this is because as painful as it is to admit. I'm the only Therian here, so I have to share it with someone. Let them in on the fun." Saito said grinning impishly

Louise couldn't help it she laughed long and hard. Here was a guy in a worse situation then her, thanks to her and he was thriving instead of despairing. He was wisecracking, powerful, cocky, annoying and utterly honest. "Well I guess when things get bad the first thing to go is your tact and self restraint then?" She asked and Saito laughed.

"Preach It!" he said and when his good humour died down to chuckles. "Besides it's not like I've lost all self restraint, that fireball was designed not to hurt living objects. It would have passed over Kirche burning off her clothes and that's it. I'm surprised no one noticed that there was no burnt grass despite the fact the huge thing was rolling on the ground." Saito said as they walked into the classroom together with Saito getting the door.

"Ohoh! So someone thought I was interesting hmm?" Kirche tempted.

"My, my looks like someone's entering heat. This could be fun." Saito observed and Kirche blushed lightly.

"Enough with the bad boy act Book Wolf, that hallway sent the whole conversation right to us." Montrancy said and Saito paled.

"What?"

"We heard everything. It's actually kinda cute how you're lashing out when scared. Like a cornered animal." Kirche said and Saito snarled.

"SON OF A ****ING *****! CAN'T I JUST DEAL WITH THIS ****ING CRAP MY OWN MOTHER ****ING WAY!?!? PIEACE OF **** SON OF A ***** WHY THE **** DOES ****ING **** LIKE THIS KEEP ****ING HAPPENING TO ME!?" Saito ranted growing a half metre in size and his eyes glowing crimson as he ranted, a huge wind that was dry and very, very hot was also whipped up during his rant and it spiralled around him like a mini tornado. He calmed down and took a few deep breaths while shrinking back down to normal size and his eyes turning back to normal as well.

"Calmed down a bit?" Ms. Chevreuse asked and Saito reluctantly nodded. "Alright if you and Louise would sit down then we should be able to get started. Unless you have anything else to soil the air with."

"Well I've only been swearing in one language I know a couple more." Saito said impudently as he flopped down into an empty seat and immediately reclined. The class was boring for the most part until Ms. Chevreuse called on Louise to transmute three pebbles into a desired metal. The entire except Saito nearly wet themselves, he took his feet off the desk and leaned forwards wondering just what the big panic was about, /the explosions couldn't be that bad... could they?/ he wondered watching carefully what Louise was doing using his spirit senses to feel the ebb and flow of Mana in her and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Holy Shit! **Ice Chakram!"** He called out and in one smooth movement he grabbed the spit in his mouth, froze it into a disk and sent it flying towards Louise where it veered towards and knocked her wand out of her hand just as she finished her spell causing her magic to flow out without the amplifier and a bright light to engulf the room as everyone dove for cover.

The light faded sans explosion and everyone with the exception of Saito who was grinning like a loon stared in awe. Where three tiny hunks of granite once lay was three large diamonds reflecting light around the room. "Phew... close one..." Saito said leaning back and sucking on his tongue a little to get some spit back in his mouth.

"W-w-w-what do you mean close one!? How did the Zero Louise do that!?" Kirche demanded in a panic.

"Simple she's had way, way, way too much magic to use a wand. It happened a few hundred years in the past in my world with the humans. People simply got so much power in them from scratch that amplifying it with a want or the like overloads the spells, causing it to blow. I've had a nagging feeling about it for a bit but I've only been able to confirm it now. Louise is one of the first focus-less magic users of this world. Using a wand will overcharge every spell, going without it means she'll have an easy time." Saito said with a calculated look in his eye, then he shrugged. "Well now that that great mystery of the universe's been solved 'yawns' I'm gonna go back to the room and sleep. I love sleeping in." Saito said as he lazily turned into a wolf and padded his way towards Louise's room and curled up at the foot of the bed.

Author's notes

So how's that for development? Does that make our favourite wolf seem more human or what? And yes I'm going off cannon like crazy but Saito is a freaking werewolf! That's pretty far off cannon. Also if you're wondering about the censorship it's more of a gag. When someone's ranting I think the Beeps are more funny then actually hearing the swearwords.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any anime or manga company.

"Speech"

/thoughts/

**Powers!**

Story!

Three days had passed since Louise had given up using wands and had given Saito a crash course in the local language, and both of them were liable to blow any moment. Saito had practically locked himself in the library looking at glyphs and sealing spells as well as lore on local spirits and the moons barely eating, sleeping, and at times breathing as he read. Louise had gone back to blowing things up but at a far less spectacular scale. It looked like all Saito did with removing the wand was some basic damage control and that's it. Currently Louise was looking for a new wolf fur cloak and she knew just where to get it.

"YOU BASTARD MUTT!!!!" Louise screeched as she stomped into the library and quickly found Saito in a dark corner looking like he had not only run a marathon but had his dog die and then was kicked in the sack.

"What!?" He snapped at her his eyes glowing red in his irritation. His hair and the fur on his ears and tail were matted with sweat as was his black t-shirt he had long thrown his jacket aside but from the look of him he hadn't washed since he got in there.

"You told me that taking away the wand would fix things! But I still can't keep up you lying bastard!" She shouted pulling out a bullwhip.

"I don't have time for your petty ego. There's much more at stake and if I don't get a handle on it soon blasts of smoke will be the least of our problems." He said in such a cold tone Louise actually stopped.

"What the hell are you talking about mutt?" she demanded and he didn't even bother to look up from the huge leather wrapped book this time.

"Those fucking twin moons. Spiritual power is amplified by celestial bodies, the closer they are the bigger the charge. On my world there's one moon that only appears at night and is only full three nights out of thirty, this one moon at half full sets Therians into a ****ing frenzy. Luckily I have more control then that but it's slipping. I have five more days at best before I degenerate into a bloodthirsty monster or blow up spraying my guts all over the landscape and cause and explosion of spiritual energy so huge that half the castle will be levelled. The fireball I shot off and modified when I first showed was supposed to just be twice the size of my head but I was barely able to make it non-lethal." He said snarling as he poured over tome after tome but from his expression came up with a cornucopia of... nothing.

"DAMNIT! I will not become my brother! There has to be something here! Anything will do!" he half shouted as he poured through another old tome his eyes a blur he was reading so fast.

/His brother? Just what happened to him?/ Louise thought before she heard someone running towards them.

"Saito I think I've figured it out and... Louise why do you have a bullwhip?" Colbert asked raising an eyebrow he was carrying a small box and was practically glowing in triumph.

"Not important. What did you find? Are you sure it'll work? We're on a countdown here and a failure just might speed it up. We can't risk that." Saito said seriously all traces of earlier frustration gone as he stared hopefully at the older man. Colbert could only smile as he opened the small box from the centre with a flourish revealing two silver bracers. They had a pentagram star in a circle on the outsides with four of the points holding the rune for each of the classic elements with the topmost one reading as "Spirit". Dead centre to each pentagram was a single moonstone as big as his pinkys nail. "Brilliant." Saito said wide eyed as he spiritually sensed just what they were. Just being near them his excess spirit levels were going down.

Not wasting any time he snapped them on and locked them in place, the moonstone and design started glowing brightly then settled to a light sparkle as Saito breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice one, I was so focused on keeping the lunar energy out that I never figured to just let it pass through. This'll take all the guesswork right out. How did you come up with this anyways?" Saito asked his eyes gleaming.

"We just have a different way of thinking. You try to stop problems from happening, I try to solve them. Prevention was you putting up a shield from the moonlight, solving it was just bleeding it out." Colbert said with pride, those bracers were works of art and the first items in this world designed to work with spiritual power and lunar energy.

"Well looks like I owe you one. You gonna call it in now or later?" Saito asked and Colbert took a sniff.

"Umm... how about you stop stinking up the library and get into a bath then something clean? You do have more then just that one clothing set right?" Colbert asked and Saito shook his head.

"I showed up less then a week ago. I haven't had the opportunity to bathe or get more then the clothes on my back." He sniffed at his armpit. "Phew!! I see what you mean though! My god how did I not notice?!" He sputtered with revulsion nearly tripping over himself. "Great I gotta put all this away first then..."

"If it get's you in a tub sooner I'll do it. There's one strait down the hall to the right, blue door." Louise said more to get Mr. Colbert and Saito away so she could think then anything else.

"Thanks. I'll stay in fur until I can either get this clean or something else. Though both would be nice." Saito said as he slipped on his jacket and transformed before dashing out of the library.

"Um... Mister Colbert Saito mentioned something about his brother earlier saying that he will not become him... any idea what he was talking about?" Louise asked and Colbert shook his head.

"He mentioned his brother in passing to me too but only because of his panic. My guess is that he had brother that went through something similar and he had to watch helplessly in horror as his brother succumbed to some kind of madness. But outside of that I have no idea." Colbert said as he picked up one of the books Saito had shifted through. "Although I must admit he certainly is honourable if he was trying to figure out why things were still blowing up while he was on the clock." He said noticing the page that was marked with a red ribbon.

"What is it?" Louise asked instantly attentive and alert.

"Magical theory on spells outside the four elements. It lists things such as lightning, raising the dead, voiding out other spells and such... My guess is that he believes that you have no known elemental affinity. We'll have to talk to him later about this." Colbert said and Louise nodded eagerly.

With Saito.

He was just slipping into a hot bath with a satisfied groan as he reclined in a small tub. "Nothing on the tubs back home but it's nice and hot..." he murmured as the water sapped out all of the exhaustion, stress and sweat that had caked onto his skin and into his core. He slipped off the bracers to wash the skin underneath then slipped them back on and relaxed further as he felt his overfull spirit reserves start to drain again.

"Man this world's just bursting with spiritual energy... No wonder they never heard of Therians this place is deadly." He murmured sleepily as he let himself slip into the water and he just let the slight ripples rock him back and forth. /Now what? If I harness the power of the moons I could in theory make a spirit gate home but... what am I going back to? I lost my brother to the madness two years ago and the rest of my family.../ he thought and the water around his closed eyes suddenly became salty due to tears. /Stay in the unfamiliar as a being of power... or go home back to normalcy and an empty house? Danger or loneliness? Discovery or boredom? Confusion or grief?/ he asked himself time and again the questions bouncing in his mind.

"...Looks like I'm staying." He said as he surfaced and leaned against the back of the tub. "It's not like I really had friends, so much as people who'd hang around just to hear me snap at someone..." /Maybe the best way to get over things is to leave it all behind.../ he thought slowly before slapping himself in the face to wake up. "Well first things first, get some clothes that can't be used as chemical weaponry. God damn how did I not notice that smell?!" he demanded covering his nose. Just then as luck would have it Siesta came in, she covered her nose quickly and Saito would have chuckled if the scent wasn't burning his nose as well.

"W-would you like for me to dispose of these Master Saito?" She asked.

"Please, thank you, and bless you for your good timing." Saito said and she gathered up the clothes and walked off with them. "Thanks again!" he shouted after her. "Cute girl." He said to himself as he sunk back into the bath then frowned. "I'm gonna have to find a hot spring or going to the bath will give me freaking leg cramps." He muttered and he heard the door open again. He breathed in and caught Louise's scent. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yes there is." She said sternly

"Alright, but first why did you just waltz into a room with a naked man your age inside it? Don't you know people will talk?" he said and he could almost smell her blush.

"That's not important! Tell me why I still can't use magic!" She half shouted at him looking downwards but still embarrassed.

"What!? You want another lecture? Good gawd...." he said hoping to get under her skin and hitting the nail on the head. "Anyways in this regard magic and spiritual powers are identical. You see to use an element different from the one that your power naturally takes you have to convert it. But to convert it you have to know what you have in the first place so..." he said then shrugged. "It's kinda up to you now. The most I can tell you is that I figured out my element by just sitting down and focusing on how I felt until I found something weird." He said turning to look at her, her shoulders were slumping and he felt kinda bad. "Tell you what, if you can find the out of place feeling describe it to me and I'll see if I can tell you what it is."

"Alright before I leave I was told that Headmaster Osman has some money for you so that you can get some clothing and that you're getting the room across from my own." Louise said and she started to leave the room.

"Thanks... just a heads up though my old clothes are being burnt as we speak so I'll have to be in a furry form the whole time. So ... Trying on clothes aught to be interesting." Saito said turning around so he could see Louise turn from a lovely pinkish colour to a deep crimson hue and dash out of the room. "Heh, heh, heh, I forgot how straight laced people in this time period could be... it's almost too easy heh, heh." He said chuckling to himself.

Timeskip two hours.

"So let me get this straight. You want me, a wolf human hybrid to ride on a horse?" Saito asked. He was in a combination form between wolf and man with fur covering everything and giving him an impressive build but his head was fur free so it looked like he was wearing a flattering and skin tight fur outfit. Or it would have if Louise hadn't threatened Guiche into handing over a spare pair of pants and cloak.

"Yes now get on." Louise said through clenched teeth.

"Screw that. I don't play with my food I eat it." Saito said eyeing the animal which started to sidle away in a cold sweat.

"Look you told me that you have to attune your clothing to transform with you and the only reason the bracers do is because they are laced with your power right?" Louise said shooting a glare that would make the moons back off.

"Yes." Saito said stiffly.

"Then get on the ****ing horse or so help me I'll cast a spell on your neck." She threatened the glare full force and fully directed at him. /Looks like she's catching onto my language. Let's see how far I can push this./ Saito thought inwardly grinning, he didn't actually have a problem with the horse he just liked to see her blood pressure go up.

"Go **** yourself! If that dumb beast can keep up it'll be a miracle. I don't need to ride any ****ing four legged four course meal." Saito snarled at her inwardly making up his mind on what her auto-win clause for this argument would be. An auto-win clause was a point that he would just accept, he only made them when he was arguing for fun.

"How the flying **** is a horse a four course meal!?" Louise snapped morbidly curious despite herself.

"Well first you snap its neck and rip off its hide. The first course is all the muscles on the main body. The second is all the internal organs including the brain but not including the bladder or any sexual organs. Course three is any muscles left on the body and the fourth is where you snap the bones and suck out the ****ing marrow." Saito said and watched Louise turn a little green. /Okay I'll admit that was nasty but it was the best I could come up with on the fly./

"Whatever." Louise said in defeat. Then she brightened up. "If you won't go on a horse as a wolf-human mix then turn into a full on human and lets go." She said grinning thinking she got him in a corner. /Well I'll be she found the clause./ Saito thought as he morphed into a full on human. Tightened his pants and climbed onto the horse behind her. "You were waiting for me to say that weren't you?" Louise asked and he laughed at her and she glared daggers at him.

"Caught on have you? Heh heh just having a little fun no need to glare like that, my, my someone's having a bad day." He noted teasingly as a vein bulged. "Anyways lets go!" He said and he kicked the horse in the sides causing it to break into a headlong run.

"You son of a bitch!" Louise yelled at him as she got control of the horse.

"My mother's birth was legit thank you very much!" Saito shot back grinning widely. She just screamed at him as worlds failed her and he laughed wrapped his arms around her gently and kissed her on the cheek. "You're way too easy to provoke, any sort of real power comes from discipline. Do you want to control it or it to control you?" he asked seriously but gently in her ear, Louise jerked her head to the side to look at him and he was grinning but with no hint of playfulness in it. She blinked owlishly then turned her attention to the road and nearby city.

Timeskip two hours

"I still can't figure out where you're holding all that!" Louise exclaimed as Saito shoved yet another pair of pants into a small throw bag he had bought. Louise found herself as a simple observer after she had explained the denominations of coins. She quickly found out that Saito's taste in clothing went straight to dark and practical. He had also bought a few lengths of white cloth that was an inch thick and very strong. "What are those cloths for anyways?" Louise asked and he smiled.

"Wraps. Basic but very comfortable and flexible clothing, essentially you just wrap the cloth around a part of your body and tie it in place, easy to wash, easy to store. They also don't need to be enchanted to expand if you tie them right, so it only takes half the regents to spiritualize them." Saito explained. /Hmm About fifty gold, twice as much silver and half as much bronze coins left./ Saito thought. "Hey Louise how much do swords go for around here?" He asked and Louise shrugged.

"So I look like I play with swords. Lovely." Louise said in a biting tone.

"Good god do you have one up your ass or something?" Saito asked in exasperation. "I swear you have the personality of a pit bull for god sakes." Saito muttered as he looked around for a weapon shop. Spotting one he walked in and looked around. /If that man didn't smell completely human I'd swear he was a Rat based Therian./ Saito thought looking at the owner. He felt a huge pulse of power from his left and immediately walked over to a small stand full of old blades until he got his hands on what was causing the surges.

"What are you lookin' at kid?" the sword asked with a flap on its hilt opening and closing like a mouth.

"You've got a lot of power for an oversized hunk of scrap metal." Saito said evenly staring at the mouth part.

"And you're packing something impressive yourself for a snot nosed brat." The sword replied matching his tone and (although it had no eyes) his glare too.

"Name's Saito, Werewolf, Spiritualist." Saito said by way of introduction.

"Derflinger, Broadsword, Enchanted." Derflinger returned and Saito nodded.

"How much?" Saito asked the owner who sneered.

"Fifty Gold." The man said and Saito frowned.

"The sign above says five."

"I'm not going lower then forty."

"A sword this rusted would barely sell for seven."

"It's magic thirty five."

"It's a smart mouth ten."

"It's a relic twenty."

"It's been poorly maintained. Fifteen." Saito said.

"Done." The merchant said and Saito walked up to the counter and gave him the money. He then quickly walked out of the store and Louise let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Damn you practically stole me partner." Derflinger said and Saito grinned.

"I'm just that good." Saito said smugly and Der laughed.

Authors Notes.

Alright I'm having fun with Saito now and his power source has been revealed. Don't worry about him not being a Gandelfr he can more then compensate. Also I have my own plans for unlocking Der's power so don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Again I don't own any anime or manga series... I just mod the shit out of them.

"Speech"

//Thoughts//

**Might and Magic!** (Sorry couldn't resist.)

Story!

People were staring. They had reason to. Louise the wandless bomber. (Her new nickname!) was meditating beside what looked like a six foot wolf man hybrid who was infusing silver and moonstones into a rusted old sword that kept going on with old war stories. "Alright last bit Der." Saito said through his muzzle and Derflinger gave the go ahead. With some help from the sword itself Saito had discovered that it had massive anti magic defences and was even enchanted to be self sharpening, self repairing, and freaking vorpal! It was hard to top that kind of power but Saito was disappointed when he realized that only something called a gandelfr could use all these abilities and he or she would have to unlock them.

So Saito basically flipped the old legends off and infused Derflinger spiritually so that he and anyone who new the attunement code which had to be howled would be able to use all of Der's power without being some Gandalf ripoff or whatever. That or Der would have to let you use his power, personally Der thought his silver gilding and the kanji along his length looked absolutely badass with the mouth flap having stylized fangs and an impromptu eye made of a moonstone.

"I still can't find anything!" Louise suddenly shouted rounding on Saito who sighed.

"I don't know what to suggest here, I may be smart but I have freaking limits you know! And there has to be something, it's a physical impossibility for you to feel nothing at all when you focus on your core. Meaning that you are making some kind of mistake." Saito said poking Louise in the forehead with a clawed index finger at the last you. Louise on the other hand was well past the point of being intimidated by his powerful form. He had wrappings of cloth covering his lower torso and a baggy pair of pants on for the sum total of his clothing outside the enchanted bracers he always wore and the wind was making his fur and now two feet of hair blow giving him a wild but majestic look. //Geeze it's warm out.// ran though the minds of many female students.

"Well what do you feel?" Louise demanded her head still full of steam.

"Power, a raw thrumming power. Me and my broth... I have a rare affinity where my power source is pure power itself. In my case it's Soul, the strength of the spirit. Just like a fire mage is more powerful in a hot environment I am empowered by my own presence, by anything self aware. To change the element and use stuff like fire and earth I have to visualize internally a way something with a soul could bring about these things, so for me it's easy." Saito said and Louise just stared at him still angry.

Long drawn out sigh. "Look Louise the transition time between wand and wandless magic was called the Age of Anti-Magic for a reason. What you're learning has harder and stranger basics, its closer to spiritual power but with Mana instead of Spiritual energy fuelling it. The wands your classmates use do most of the work for them, they change the element and provide a direction but you have to do both on your own now, on top of providing the incantation and energy. You are doing more and working harder then they are cut yourself some slack already." Saito said seriously.

"But I can't do anything yet!" She shouted at him.

"You have to walk before you can run Louise. If you don't you'll only hurt yourself, you think your explosions are bad? Imagine it happening inside your own body. If you push things too far you'll kill yourself. There is no safe way to get easy power, it always has a price and patience is one of the cheapest offers." Saito said staring her straight in the eye and she was stopped on the spot. She had never seen anyone so serious, when Mr. Colbert deflected the fireball Saito shot his first day here only came close. "Get it?"

"Got it." Louise said leaning away intimidated by the situation.

"But what comes out of nothing?" Louise asked.

"Death maybe? Necromancers although uncommon sure as hell aren't rare... not rare enough at least" Saito said shuddering at the possible implications. He had yet to meet a necromancer that wasn't creepier then the walking bones they enchanted and borderline batshit insane. "That's about all off the top of my head, but you'd probably get this depressive crushing feeling if you were one..." Saito said then shrugged helplessly.

"Yo partner, she could be a void mage." Der said and Saito stared.

"Keep talking."

"Well a gandelfr is summoned by a Void Mage to be a guardian, they are always powerful and the same race as the mage." Derflinger explained and Saito shook his head.

"Werewolf remember? Me and Louise are different species, that's why I had to imbue you with attuned silver and moonstones remember? We just finished!" Saito said and Derflinger laughed.

"Well try it anyways, the summoning spell might have been flawed and she got the wrong race." Der said and Saito sighed.

"So what, should she envision flames erupting out of darkness or something? I've never met a Void Mage before so I've got no idea..." Saito said then raised an eyebrow when Louise concentrated and was holding a ball of fire in her hands. "Well I'll be damned." Saito said.

"I don't feel anything." Louise said with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes then." Saito said and Louise did, gave out a shout of surprise and the fireball blew up with enough force to send both of them flying. Luckily Saito caught the brunt of it and regenerated fairly quickly while Louise was moaning about half of her hair being burnt off. Derflinger was still laughing a while later until Louise tied him down into the sheath her hair now in a ponytail. Saito was in his wolf eared and tailed human form and wearing an olive green tunic instead of the bandages and leather boots now.

"Stupid disrespectful, silver trimmed, pieces of..."

"Let's keep the insults above the belt shall we?" Saito said grinning, he was eagerly looking forwards to watching void magic in action. He had only heard stories of it and he was practically giddy. //She's has anti-magic! Oh god the status quo here is going to hell in a handbasket. Still magic cancelling is only supposed to be one aspect, I wonder what the others are.// he thought as she ranted about the bad luck of spearheading the Age of Dead Magic and going on about how she's liable to be hanged for it until Saito groaned and smacked the back of her head.

"What the hell was that for dog!?" Louise asked turning around and glaring at him which he returned full force.

"Grow the hell up! The Age of Anti Magic won't be a problem in this world. In mine it was a twenty year span where humans had to look for a new way to bend their now more powerful magic without a wand, and it took them that long for a kid to ask a Therian how he did it and did it herself! With you spearheading this age there will be no Age of Anti-Magic, I look forwards to living in such an exciting time, the whole world will be coming to us for answers and it's utterly at our discretion whether or not to share the tricks and secrets. So does that float your boat?" Saito asked and Louise stared then grinned.

"Louise Françoise de la Bamue le Blanc de la Vallière! How dare you lie to me about something as important as your familiar!?" an older and blonde version of Louise snapped marching up to them, closely followed by an older version with the same hair colour. They were Louise's sisters her older exact double was the gentle one Cattleya Yvette la Baume le Blanc de la Fontaine, and the waspish blonde was Eleanor Albertine le Blanc de la Blois de la Vallière.

"Let me guess your elder sisters." Saito said grinning. "You know, if that's how you're gonna develop your date ability just went up a few notches. " he said sideways to her and dodged a slap.

"You! Servant fetch my sister's familiar and be quick about it!" Eleanor snapped.

"Okay lady three things. One, screw you. Two I'm not a servant. And Three I am the bloody familiar!" Saito snapped back matching her glare.

"You lying piece of filth! How dare you speak to me like that?! Do you know who I am!?" Eleanor shouted at him bringing out her wand.

"A pompous, arrogant, pain in the ass with a false sense of entitlement for something you did not do?" Saito asked without missing a beat.

"Sister calm down please." Cattleya said softly.

"No I will not calm down until I teach this, this... peasant some manners!" Eleanor spat and Saito gave a groan and took off his tunic calmly. "Look what the savage is doing!" she said pointing the wand at him. "Oh my God!" she screamed as Saito expanded to his six foot hybrid form.

"So am I still a liar?" Saito asked grinning. "Now are you two here for any other reason then to give me and Louise grief because if so you're gonna have to leave." Saito said as he calmly broke the string keeping Der down and drew the sword who was now grinning and pumped so much energy into him that the blade glowed bright silver.

"Pardon, my sister means no offence its just that she is very set in her ways." Cattleya said with a slight nod.

"Well it's a good thing I was summoned instead of her then. She'd probably be catatonic from being ripped away from everything she knows." Saito said.

"Most likely. We are going to be teachers here so I hope you'll receive us well." Carrleya said and Saito nodded. "Is it true you can use magic as well?"

"I doubt it, shapeshifting may be impressive but a ruffian like him could never use anything remotely like magic." Eleanor said and Saito grinned. //I love proving people wrong. I really do.//

**"Fire Form within my hand."** He intoned and was holding a ball of blue flame that was pulsating. "Pretty cool eh?" he said and he hurled the fire into the distance.

"Are you sure you're not his familiar Louise? He does seem more powerful then you." Eleanor said getting a dig in.

"I'll wager your parents said the same thing when they saw yours." Saito said and there was a silence before Louise burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHA he's got you dead to rights!" She said bent over double and practically howling.

"Why you little brat!" Eleanor spat and was about to curse Louise when she saw it and panicked getting her adrenalin pumping and in a few seconds called up fire from the void within and had thrown it at her sister. "How?" she asked. "Do you have this monsters cursed magic too? Are you a shapeshifter?" she asked looking rather paranoid.

"No she doesn't and she isn't. She called me from another world and the problem she had was that she had too much power and needed to learn a new way to channel it. When you have such large reserves of mystical energy a wand or a focus just makes it too powerful to control. Her element is void, meaning that her normal spells will cancel out normal magic. If properly learned it's one of the most powerful magic elements." Saito said.

"Something from the school library or your homeworld?" Louise asked,

"Homeworld, most void mages become like Magic Gurus there. A Guru is like a type of wiseman. Though most means five out of the grand total of eight." Saito said.

"Well anyways we will be proceeding to the headmaster's office now." Eleanor said stiffly and they left but Saito could not resist a parting shot.

"Bring a whip with you! It'll let him know who's boss! Trust me." He called after them and Louise scowled at him and again tried to slap him.

Authors Note.

Alright this makes it so that Louise isn't too powerful. Saito isn't either for reasons that will be explained for a major plot point.


	6. Chapter 6

Do I need to repeat the disclaimer? On a side of interesting news I'm currently in the begging process of writing a werewolf based Novel that I hope may one day inspire a reader to write about it whether in a fanfiction or a novel of their own.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**Anything Supernatural in any way shape or form**

Story!

"Now then, for principles of 'ZZZCK!' are rather difficult to properly grasp the paladin 'ZZZCK!' have occasionally been exploited but remain 'ZZZCK!' to this day and 'Grzzzz' SAITO SHUT UP!!" Eleanor screamed at him throwing a piece of chalk but by reflex Saito caught it and hurled it back getting her right on the nose. She whipped out her wand and Saito shot off a beam of light blue energy from his right index finger and shot it out of her hand. "Listen mutt I don't care that you think you're outside our laws while I'm teaching you will not interrupt." She snarled purest poison in her voice.

"Have you never heard the saying let sleeping dogs lie? Are you some kind of idiot?" Saito asked his voice level and watched with satisfaction as Eleanor turned pink as Louise started giggling, she pulled out an amulet and a spiral of power went towards Saito who simply pulled out Derflinger and the energy was sucked into the blade.

"AH! HaHaHa! Man he's got you cooked eh lady?" Derflinger asked laughing out loud.

"Just get out. Go bother my sister or something you abominations." Eleanor snarled and Saito shrugged and turned to fully face his left.

"So Louise what did you have for breakfast? I caught myself a rabbit, tasty little bugger, can't go wrong with wild game." Saito said striking up a conversation.

"Well there was an excellent light salad with a bit of chicken broth to wash it down and a warm but lightly buttered croissant..." Louise started and paused at the look on Eleanor's face. It was bright red and she was grinding her teeth.

"What wrong sister?" Saito asked smoothly and Eleanor snarled.

"You'd better go before she hurts herself at this rate. You hitting the forests for lunch again?" Louise asked and Saito nodded.

"Yea but looks like I'll have to hassle Cattleya a bit first." Saito said shrugging. "Can I trust you to take Der to my room?" Saito asked and Louise nodded. "Thanks, Cyo!" he said diving over the desk to seamlessly turn into a wolf and dashing out the door.

"I swear I'll skin that damned wolf!" Eleanor swore.

"You're just angry because he knows your subject better then you do." Louise said smirking

"Shut up Zero!" Eleanor screamed getting a snicker from her youngest sibling. "God I hate that damn wolf." She muttered through grit teeth.

With Saito

"So basically you sister told me to come here despite a lack of injuries. Although I get the impression she'd be more than happy to rectify that." Saito explained to Catteleya who nodded pleasantly.

"She does have such a terrible temper, I'm afraid father was somewhat of a bad influence in that area." Catteleya said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it, I may not have been at the top of the group but I never missed a day at the combat club if I could help it. Whoo man the collateral damage some of the guys could rustle up, and all the fundraisers to pay for it all. Man did those cakes I made sell well." Saito said reminiscing while sitting on one of the available beds. Catteleya was hired as the main school healer as Eleanor was teaching history. Saito personally thought it was hilarious how completely opposite they were Eleanor was point blank, a bitch. Where Catteleya was made of sugar and candyfloss. Louise on the other hand was bouncing between Eleanor, Catteleya and a girl from his own world.

"Oh so you can bake! That's an interesting talent for a man such as yourself. If I'm not mistaken you're from a family that was well off but had no servants right?" Catteleya asked then caught the look on his face. "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"L-look it's not something you talk about." Saito said. "You're a good person Catteleya but..."

"Look Saito it's my job to help, if you tell me something it stays between us. Healing someone is more than just using magic and potions to patch them up, but be comforting as well." Catteleya said sitting just across from him and Saito hung his head.

"You see these bracers?" Saito asked holding up his arms. "These are power dumps, the spiritual power of all shapeshifters is fuelled and magnified by celestial bodies, moons especially. On my world, there is one silver one that waxes and wanes constantly and is only full three days a month. On those nights all therians not protected are practically drunk on their own power. I had a brother." Saito explained and Catteleya looked up shocked.

"Kaito, my twin, we used to fight as a team, I'd work on absolute control he'd work on overwhelming strength. It was the morning after the third full moon and unknown to either of us it was still hanging in the sky covered by a single thick cloud. We were working off excess energy from contact with the moonlight. Kaito took his combat form while I was working on causing Earth based effects with as little energy as possible. Then the cloud was blown away and the full moon poured its power into him and he couldn't end the flow. It filled him like a balloon until he lost control and slammed me backwards knocking me out instantly." Saito intoned to his rapt audience of one plus a transformed dragon sitting just out of sight and a small frog hidden under the bed.

"Then...?" Catteleya asked.

"I came to in a daze hours later, and I found a w a warpath left by k-Kaito, the c-crushed bodies of my parents and levelled h-house and still seeing stars I followed it desperately until... it just stopped, like he was plucked off the earth by the hand of god." Saito explained and was pulled into a gentle but chaste hug from Catteleya and he just cried into her. //Why am I opening up to her? Maybe because she reminds me of mom so much...//

"It's not your fault child. It's alright." She said comfortably patting his back as he sobbed.

With the girls.

"So he had a brother?" Kirche asked stunned, the local wolf man was often the target of gossip but it was closer to a news report of who he's made an idiot of recently or what new power he was boasting.

"Yes a twin apparently." Tabitha said quietly as Siesta listened in.

"Yea and he went nuts on his own power and just demolished everything he had before vanishing." Montrancy said.

"Hard to believe someone so strong broke down crying thanks to my sister. She really has a way of getting to people's vulnerabilities." Louise said contemplating a bit. Suddenly a huge bang was heard and they rushed outside to see a golem running away with a woman on its shoulder who was carrying a package.

"What the hell was that?" Saito demanded appearing in the midst of the students causing a few to jump in surprise.

"It's Fouquet! She's a thief who's been using magic a legend!" Guiche exclaimed having arrived on the scene with a small crowd after Saito.

"Odd, where I come from they're called petty crooks." Saito said in disdain as he walked up just under the huge hole in the tower when he noticed something coming down out of the air. He reached up and grabbed a long strand of hair and quickly held it close and took a deep smell. //Familiar... she's been scoping out this place for a while.// Saito thought as he tried to place the scent.

"Something wrong?" Louise asked right behind him.

"I've got her scent, but I can't place it." Saito said.

"Can you track her?" Louise asked.

"I'm not that good, but I'll be able to get past disguises." Saito said his eyes calculating.

Louise, Tabitha and Kirche were called to Osman's office for being the first three on the scene, Montrancy had tripped on the way and Guiche acted as her human crutch. Saito followed for kicks glad for a change of pace, his eyes widened when he entered the room and then focused on Ms. Longville. Osman's mouse familiar scurried up to him to get a good scent and Saito picked it up and stared it in the eyes.

**//Chirp if you can hear me.//** Saito thought and the mouse chirped. **//I know you're Osman's familiar so he can understand you, his secretary is Fouquet I recognize the scent. I'm not sure what she's playing at but I'll try to squeeze the information about whatever she stole out of her as well as stop her from running when the time for arrest comes. Tell your master that.//** Saito sent as he kept on ear on the conversation around him and the mouse chirped in affirmative, he let it go calmly and it raced towards Osman chirping like mad just as Osman was asking for volunteers to catch Fouquet and retrieve the Staff of Destruction.

"I'm going, I personally want to see how powerful this so called 'Staff of Destruction' is." Saito said and the mouse chirping in Osman's ear caused his eyes to widen and he nodded smiling.

"I'm not going to be outdone by my own familiar! I'm going too." Louise announced and Saito snorted but was smiling kindly and his eyes widened slightly as Kirche then Tabitha rose their wand and staff respectively.

"Chaperones eh? Well Louise it looks like you'll have to reel your hormones in this time." Saito said grinning and Louise blushed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Louise demanded.

"Nothing..." Saito said sideways as if there really was something there, there wasn't he was just messing with her.

"He's lying!" Louise shouted.

"She's right something did happen..." Saito said //Oh this is just too easy.// Saito thought as Louise protested even further and Saito just laughed.

A short while later.

"How the hell can he sleep here?" Louise demanded as Saito snored bouncing in the cart a little he slammed the side pulping a post and laying his head on that. "Good grief." Louise said noting his strength.

"I wonder what all that growling at the headmaster's familiar was about?" Kirche asked.

"He was communicating with it. Something he wanted something to stay between himself and the headmaster." Tabitha said calmly.

"Yea but what?" Kirche asked and Tabitha shrugged.

"I do not know." She said simply. They arrived after a bit and Saito stretched his elbows popping as he did.

"So, apparently she's in there right?" Saito asked and there was some nodding. They were hiding in the bushes nearby the small house. "Alright then Der, were going to shift together. And ladies… please no noise while I sneak up." Saito said and he shape shifted, getting smaller and smaller until there was a wolf-pup with a tiny sword tied to its back and mini silver bracers. It was maybe the size of Louise's hand, if not smaller.

"Oh my god that's just far too…" Kirche began reaching for him

"Don't you dare, I need to get to the cabin." Saito said in a very small and childlike voice that only added to the cuteness. He rushed off far too quickly for Kirche to make a grab for him and was sprinting towards the cabin, meaning he was going as fast as a brisk walk. He slowly regained his normal size and peeked through the window while sniffing at the air. "We're in the clear." He called to them walking to the front door and throwing it open.

"Well that's anti-climatic." Kirche said standing up as the rest of them sans Miss Longville walked up to the cabin just in time for Saito to walk out a case slung over his shoulder casual as you please.

"Fouquet should have been here." Tabitha said quietly and Saito took a sniff deep breath. She was upwind. Not very smart.

"She is you see Fouquet was Miss Longville. I recognized the scent." Saito said.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE!?" Louise demanded and Saito had to shake his head to get the ringing out of his ears.

"I needed her to lead me to the staff otherwise it would have been lost. All we have to worry about is a golem and those always have an easy weakness." Saito said calmly. "But for safety's sake I want you girls to take this thing back to the academy. Tabitha, your familiar is the best bet." Saito said handing the case to Kirche as Tabitha nodded and whistled. A few moments later her dragon drifted to the ground and they mounted. "You girls go ahead, I'll sniff her out." He said and they piled onto the dragon and were off.

"Oh? So I'm along for the ride?" Derflinger asked curiously but eager.

"Of course, we're hunting a mage. A blade like you is the smartest thing to bring to the table. Outside of your own power of course." He said shifting comfortably into a six foot tall hybrid form with the legs tweaked with an extra bend so he would have extra spring. (Think the Drainai off of WOW for the leg shape but a paw instead of a hoof at the end.) He sprung forwards in a blur and bounded into the woods. He leaped up into a tree and perched taking in the scents.

"The scent of the earth is stronger, she's summoned a golem. Perhaps two." He mused then climbed up the tree and looked around. "That's… a lot bigger up close then I thought." He said seeing that the golem's knees were at the tree tops. "OH SHIT!" he shouted bringing the creatures attention down on him as Tabitha in a reckless act of courage decided she wanted to help, either that or Kirche or Louise forced her into it. Still the golem was now fully aware of him. It tried to punch but Saito jumped up and onto its arm using his spiritual abilities to stick to it as he used its road width limb as a racetrack to its head and Fouquet as his target.

It tried to grab him with its right arm but he simply used the slow moving hand as a springboard to clear the rest of the distance to the shoulder his target screamed and retreated around the crude head but Saito pulled out Derflinger and howled with a rising pitch causing the sword to glow with silver light as they charged through cleaving the head off in a single vorpal slash. He continued the motion getting the now terrified criminal clear in the noggin knocking her out instantly. He nodded as he saw that all three of them had gotten away safely as he sheathed a laughing Derflinger.

"We have to do this more often partner!" Der said enthusiastically.

"Damn straight." Saito agreed as he shoved the silver blade into his case. He picked up the knocked out crook and jumped onto the treetops using his energies aligning them slightly with wind so he could jump from tree to tree Naruto style. Until he came to the cart they had used. Hogtying and gagging the woman, mentally snickering at what Osman would make of this he started the cart on the lazy trek back to the Academy.

About two hours later.

"So just what is this all mysterious 'Staff of Destruction'? I can name at least ten different spell effects off the top of my head that would give it that title." Saito asked and with a flourish, in front of the gathered teachers as well as himself, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche showed the 'staff'. "Oh you have got to be &^%#ing kidding me." Saito deadpanned walking up to it shaking his head. Everyone was staring at him. "A rocket launcher. All that for a bloody one shot weapon that in this whole &^$%ing planet only I could figure out how to use without a fifty fifty chance of killing myself." He said touching it then sighed.

"A what launcher?" Osman asked and Saito sighed again.

"You have muskets right?" Saito asked and there was a nod. "Bombs right?" he asked and got another nod. "This is basically a very, very, advanced musket that instead of shooting a musket ball shoots a bomb." He said. "This is the trigger, flip up sight, this part extends, here's the serial number… yep rocket launcher. So I just apprehended a woman for stealing a museum piece under the assumption that the dusty old thing works. Oh good grief. I'm going to bed to sleep of this headache." He said walking out with another sigh. The crowd was stunned.

"So it's a powerful weapon, not a spell. Place it in the vault anyways. Such a thing shouldn't be made available to the general public." Osman ordered and it was followed through with. "Now as for you three and your reward…"

"We failed to do anything of import. Saito was the sole capturer of Fouquet and identified the Staff of Destruction and its use." Tabitha said Osman nodded.

"I know that, but if we reveal him to the world too soon then there will be many nobles who will attempt to use him for their own gains. You yourself have to be careful Louise, the ability to use magic without a focus is dangerous. The world is changing, peasant families are developing magic, artefacts and weapons from other realities are falling in. Did you know that one of our servants, the one known as Siesta is a descendent from an other worlder?" Osman asked and there were gasps. "Furthermore those with magic are getting more potent. Did you know that on average this is the most powerful class to date with familiar summoning? Only a token amount called classic animals, a great deal of the class summoned either Dire Beasts or outright magical ones. Dragons, giant moles, salamanders, bugbears… these are not normal familiars. Furthermore Louise you are proving to be a void mage. Every time in history one of your kind has shown up it has meant an enormous upheaval. The continent of Albion is flying because of a void mage!" Osman said dramatically.

"The longer we can delay the world at large gaining knowledge of our furry friend the better. Our society isn't ready for such change yet. Besides I was prepared for this, the official story for those outside the Academy is that Saito's bracers act as a focus for his magic which he has a knack for toying with, with often unusual results, including, but not limited to being fused with his own wolf familiar. He officially is an anomaly, the bastard son of a disgraced noble trying to gain a standing by creating his own form of magic, and it's working." Osman said smiling a little. A few people shook their heads at this.

That evening

Saito now in a dark green hooded cloak and buttoned up white shirt with pure black pressed pants and shining shoes sighed staring at the twin moons during the party. "Hey man don't be such a stick in the mud. There's a party going on!" Derflinger said. Saito had made a point to bring the large and vicious looking sword.

"I know, it's just my head's spinning a little from how fast things have changed. One month ago I was just some other werewolf shmuk who got into trouble and had a sob story. Here every looks at me like I'm some sort of super hero, but it's not my power. Hell I'm being stuffed to the gills with energy I don't even want and am halfway high from it." Saito gripped.

"Don't look now but I'll wager someone wants to dance with you." Der said and Saito turned his cloak blowing in a slight breeze as he faced Louise looking… good… really, really good in a very elegant dress.

//Damn she cleans up well.// he thought wryly as she asked him to dance and he nodded. It was a long slow dance but he was able to pull it off with Louise leading grinning that there was something he couldn't do without help.

Authors Notes.

Sorry about the long delay it's just that the story isn't clicking well anymore. If I get inspiration I will write, that's all I can promise. I'm going to be doing this story in three parts, this is the end of the first one where Saito successfully integrated into the world. The next one will say in its summary that it is. I haven't decided on a name for it yet.


End file.
